Rockstar
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: Harry and Draco as rockstars.


Multicolored lights flashed brilliantly across the enormous crowd gathered in the immense stadium. Stars sparkled brilliantly above in a clear midnight sky. A warm breeze pushed its way through the bodies as they all waited breathlessly for the show to begin.

A dark haired man stood sipping a glass of firewhiskey just outside of the sight of the crowd that waited impatiently. He peeked around the edge of a large speaker to see if he could spot his friends in the mass of bodies clamoring for front row spots. He shook his head with a smile when he saw the flaming red hair of his best friend hollering at people to calm down.

"The show will start in a minute!" Ron Weasley yelled over the people pushing towards the stage. He couldn't believe he was doing this. How the hell had Harry talked him into this, Ron had no idea.

Suddenly, all light vanished in the stadium. The crowd silenced. Music began playing softly, gradually growing louder. The dark haired man gulped down the rest of his firewhiskey, took a deep breath, and sauntered onto the stage.

_Do you dream that the world will know your name?_  
_So tell me your name_  
_Do you care about all the little things_  
_or anything at all?_  
_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside_  
_I wanna feel_  
_I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_  
_To know I'm alive_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know_  
_Never leaves too soon_

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born_  
_Tell me do you believe?_  
_Do you know, that every day's the first_  
_Of the rest of your life?_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun_  
_Maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know_  
_Never leaves too soon._

_This is to one last day in the shadows_  
_And to know a brother's love_  
_This is to New York City angels_  
_And the rivers of our blood_  
_This is to all of us_  
_To all of us_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_'Cause I don't wanna know_  
_If I can't see the sun_  
_Maybe I should go_  
_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_  
_Of angels on the moon_  
_Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

_You can tell me all your thoughts_  
_About the stars that fill polluted skies_  
_And show me where you run to_  
_When no one's left to take your side_  
_But don't tell me where the road ends_  
_'Cause I just don't wanna know_  
_No I don't wanna know_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_Don't tell me if I'm dying _

Harry strummed his guitar as he sang softly. He had written this song during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had never really expected to perform it, but Hermione had convinced him that it would be a true hit. He continued singing, pouring his heart into the song.

_But don't tell me where the road ends_  
_'Cause I just don't wanna know_  
_No I don't wanna know_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
_Don't tell me if I'm dying _

The lights came back on just as Harry brushed a tear from his eye. He looked out at the people and smiled. Hermione had been right. They loved it.

"How is everyone tonight?!" Harry called out to the cheering mass of people. "What you just heard is my new single! But, let's forget about that for a moment. Tonight, I have a special guest here with me!"

The music started up again. Fog rolled across the stage, and a man clad in only in black leather trousers, similar to Harry's own, strolled onto the stage with a smirk. His silver eyes met Harry's own green ones. Harry returned the smirk as he held a hand out to his old school rival. Draco Malfoy slowly made his way over to Harry, glanced down at his hand, tossed his head back, and laughed.

Harry's smirk turned into a grin as the music grew louder. Draco had become a rockstar round about the same time Harry had done so. This was their first joint appearance. The crowd ate it up. There were wolf whistles and catcalls when Draco finally took Harry's hand and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

When they pulled back from each other, Draco began to sing. His eyes never left Harry.

_I couldn't tell you I'm sorry_  
_I couldn't get the words out right_  
_I had every chance to keep you by my side_  
_Now I'm empty, like this bottle_  
_Like this house is going to be.._  
_Packing your suitcase _  
_Now I can see, what's right in front of me. _

_And I'm just drunk enough to tell you _  
_Exactly what I needed to say_  
_I'm just drunk enough to tell you_  
_I need you please stay_  
_'cause I'm sober enough to know maybe_  
_It's a little too late_  
_'cause I'm sober enough to see you _  
_Walking away (walking away)_

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't known what song Draco was going to sing. Harry felt his breath hitch as he stared at the beautiful man in front of him. He reached a hand out to Draco who took it tightly into his own. The crowd screamed. Harry didn't hear them. All he could hear was Draco's voice. All he could see was the emotion swirling in the silver depths before him.

When Draco finished his song, he let go of Harry's hand. He took a step back and smirked once again.

"Well, well, Potter," Draco drawled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who knew we'd end up here, yeah?"

"Mmm, Malfoy," Harry purred and then began his next song.

_Lie to me say you were wrong_  
_Like you have too many times_  
_And I'll believe it's not my fault_  
_Like i have too much time_

_So hear me now boy_  
_Stay alive 'cause that's the way it should go_  
_Would your maker have opened your eyes_  
_If he'd preferred them closed?_  
_To feel the weight of summers lost_  
_I'd love to have you here_  
_And all the times we've ever crossed_  
_It was just to keep you here_

_To try to be something you are not_  
_Like i have for you and promised too_  
_I know we'll get through this and won't_

Draco fell to his knees in front of Harry. He began strumming Harry's guitar with his tongue. Harry was all, but fucking Draco's mouth with the instrument. The crowd was going crazy. Harry was having the time of his life. Why had he been so nervous about doing this with Draco? They were fabulous together!

_Let you do it, so stop!_  
_And make believe that i'm not wrong_  
_'cause if i was_  
_We'd all be gone!_

_Nights without end seem to bleed into days_  
_Try to forget that it turned out this way_  
_I wear the mark of the permanent stain_  
_Not accidentally, i cursed god's good name_  
_I am still mortified yet believed in a way _  
_That when my days are done _  
_We'll be in the same plane_

_With winters mean brimstone i set sail for Euphrates_  
_All I can say is it's a god damned shame_  
_Just to feel the pain of summer's loss i'd love to have new years _  
_And all the times i've missed my loss _  
_It's just to keep you_  
_Just to keep you_  
_Here with me_

When the song ended, Harry grabbed Draco by the hair and jerked him to his feet. Draco growled deep in his throat. Neither of them wasted a moment. Harry tugged Draco backstage.

The next day, the concert was splashed all over every wizarding paper that existed.

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Come Out to the World!_

_A/N: _Just a quick little one shot that I couldn't get out of my head. The songs were: Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory, Drunk Enough by Angels Fall, and Summers Lost by Hurt. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
